


A Heart Made Whole

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Happily Ever After, M/M, Shenkrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Vorcha Girl asked me to write her some Shenkrios (I may have squeed a bit at the request).  She requested a happily ever after & some oceans.  I hope I've delivered well enough!  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> [Vorcha Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/) asked me to write her some Shenkrios (I may have squeed a bit at the request). She requested a happily ever after & some oceans. I hope I've delivered well enough! :)

Thane closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, reveling in the fact the he could do so without coughing. The sharp tang of the salty air felt amazingly good in his new lungs and seemed to make the sunshine feel a bit warmer on his skin. A light breeze drifted along the shoreline, carrying with it the sounds and smells of the festivities from further down the beach – tinkling laughter, glasses clinking together, smoke from the various grills and the meats they were cooking made nearly all of his senses come alive.

There was a hint of another scent in the air that made him smile - _their_ scent. Hers was lavender and vanilla, his was sandalwood and musk. He opened his eyes and gazed up the beach. His husband's tuxedo was identical to his own, save the green boutonniere (Thane's was blue). Their wife shed her veil hours ago and now her hair was pulling free of its carefully coifed bun. Her white dress was gathered in her free hand, the other grasping their husband's tightly. _Their_ wife, _their_ husband. Thane's eyes filled with tears at the reminder of how truly blessed he was. His spouses each wore a look of concern – probably because he'd been gone for longer than he'd planned – and he gave them a warm smile, a slight nod, and returned his gaze to the open sea.

Four years ago, he would never have dreamed of having the life the gods saw fit to bless him with. He had so much death to atone for, so many mistakes to make right. Then he met Shepard, who presented him with the perfect opportunity to do all of that and then some by helping her with the Collector threat. He had readily accepted his fate – Kepral's would end his life in about a year, maybe less – but he wasn't prepared for the fiery redhead to steal his heart.

It started as a place of mutual comfort – she was reeling from a bad goodbye and he was still reeling from the death of his wife. Thane did his best to wall off his heart but the commander bulldozed her way through. The closest he came to telling her how he felt was the night before they went through the Omega-4 relay. His death was inevitable, but having both her and his son back in his life called that acceptance into question. He no longer wanted to die; he wanted to live. He wanted to be a part of Kolyat's life and Shepard's, as much as she would allow.

As the Normandy limped back from the center of the galaxy, Shepard confronted Thane about the lung transplant and convinced him to do it for Kolyat. He knew she was right and agreed not just for his son, but for her, as well. She smiled at that, telling him she felt the same but was torn. She was still in love with Kaidan.

Thane knew in his heart that Shepard had been placed in his path for a reason. She stirred emotions and desires he hadn't felt since Irikah was alive and he knew, deep in his bones and with every fiber of his being, that the two of them were destined to be together. So what of Kaidan, then?

The answer came nearly a year later when now-Major Alenko was recuperating at Huerta, just a few rooms down from him. Thane's new lungs were doing very well, but his immune system was still weak. As a result, any time he developed a fever, he had to be hospitalized. On one of Shepard's visits, she told him Kaidan had been severely injured during a fight on Mars and nearly died. Thane took advantage of the opportunity to talk to Kaidan and get to know him.

Kaidan knew of Thane and his relationship with Shepard and their first few conversations were tense. Kaidan realized his mistakes on Horizon and Mars and wanted to make up for them. He also knew that Shepard was happy with Thane and would step aside. Thane simply smiled and said Kaidan should wait, that such a decision shouldn't be made with haste.

He continued to visit Kaidan, their conversations turning warmer and more friendly with each passing moment. He felt a fondness for the human biotic start to grow in his heart, much as it had when he was getting to know Shepard. His fearsome warrior-angel was shocked at their camaraderie at first but quickly warmed to it, thrilled that the two men she held closest to her heart were getting along.

More time passed, more battles were fought, and the trio fell into an easy companionship. Where one was, at least one of the others was close behind. Thane took a position on the Normandy, helping Shepard assess and prioritize her ever-growing list of missions. He seldom went to ground with her though – he wasn't quite healed enough for that – but he was always there when she and Kaidan came back.

Thane had very few memories he wished he could be rid of: Irikah's death was at the top of the list, nearly losing Shepard was a close second. Kaidan had gone with her to earth to fight that final battle, but had been horribly injured. Thane hurried to the cargo ramp in time to see Shepard remind Kaidan of her love for him – for them both – then turn and continue toward the beam. He and Garrus carried Kaidan to the med bay, where they all waited anxiously for word on Shepard's success.

When the Crucible fired, the fleets were ordered to retreat. Thane paged Joker, telling him he'd better not leave Shepard behind. Joker responded that he had already positioned the Normandy over her last known location and a shuttle was going to find her.

His siha spent months in the hospital. Her wounds were severe but not as bad as they could have, or should have, been. Kaidan took a leave of absence so he and Thane could both care for her. Her recovery was long and hard and she frequently said that if it hadn't been for the love of the two most important men in her life, she'd have given up many, many times.

Thane had quite a few memories he wouldn't give up for anything: meeting Irikah, the birth of his son, meeting Shepard and then Kaidan, and Shepard's proposal. A dinner date, nothing out of the ordinary for the three of them. He and Kaidan both noticed Shepard was nervous about something. After dessert, she popped the question. Her dress didn't allow her to take bended knee, but Thane and Kaidan were floored nonetheless.

She bought them matching rings – platinum with pale blue and green gems inlaid around the band. The green was for Thane, the blue were for her and Kaidan. Tears were shed, a date was set, and the media had a field day covering the plans for the happiest event the galaxy had seen in decades.

Thane tore himself from his memories when two familiar arms wrapped around either side of his waist. “We were worried,” Shepard said, resting her head on his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

Thane kissed the top of her head, then caressed Kaidan's face. “I am perfect, Siha. For years I prayed for forgiveness and tried to atone for all of the wrong I've done. Today, I believe I am finally forgiven. I have my son, I have both of you. My heart feels whole.”

He brushed his lips first over Kaidan's knuckles, then across Shepard's. Today, his universe became brighter than it had been in a long, long time.


End file.
